


Mutual Interests

by Healthyeyes



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in their university years, Olivia Marais, an heiress to an import/export company, and Kyoya Ootori both attend the same school in Boston, America. When their paths cross by chance, a mutual interest in hushed relations blooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is garbage and this is a garbage fic of my oc and kyoya because i am garbage enjoy no actual sex in this chapter but maybe in the future idk be mindful of the rating i suppose

**Olive pov**

 

Olivia sat on the bar stool, her fingers around a glass of cognac as she looked around the bar area. It was a typical busy Friday night in Boston, crowds pressing in and voices loud, abuzz with excitement over whatever weekend plans they happened to have. Two years she’d been living here, but still hadn’t gotten used to the crowds of the city and the loudness with which Americans seemed to talk with; she’d always preferred a quieter coffee house to such environments, but at the behest of a date, she’d agreed to meet here.  
Checking the delicate silver watch on her wrist, which read half past eleven, Olivia sipped her cognac. She glanced in the mirror behind the bar for a moment, checking her own appearance. Her long golden hair was wavy today, thanks to the humidity, instead of in their regular curls. Her black dress was immaculate, the v-neck just low enough to hopefully get the point across to her date she wasn’t looking for a long term commitment, but high enough that she felt comfortable in the crowded atmosphere. Blue eyes stared back at her under the cover of smokey eyeshadow, her lips rouged, and just before she looked away, she caught eyes with a 20-something frat boy. Definitely not her date. She looked away, taking another sip from her drink.

“Hey, baby.”

Olivia looked to her left and nearly rolled her eyes at the boy. His snapback was on backwards, covering his short brown hair. His green eyes smiled at her, his thin lips pulled into a smirk. He was dressed poorly, in loose fitting casual shorts and a loose t-shirt with what seemed to be some sort of sports logo on it.

“I’m not your baby. Do you need something?” Olivia said in a monotone voice, her French accent thick.

“I sure do. I need you, girl.” He said, sitting on the bar stool next to her. Olivia did roll her eyes this time and pounded back the rest of her cognac. She was far too sober to deal with assholes like this.

“Listen, I’m waiting for a friend, so I’m really not interested.” She said. The bartender took her glass and looked at her.

“Want another?” He asked.

“I’m buying.” The frat boy said to the bartender. Olivia looked at him pointedly. “Your friend aint here yet. We might as well have some fun.”

The scent of alcohol was heavy on his breath, and Olivia had to move her face away from him slightly as he seemed to enjoy being a close talker. Before Olivia could oppose, the bartender pushed the new glass of cognac towards her, and the frat boy stood up from his stool.

“I’ll be right back, babe.” He said with a wink. Olivia distinctly felt like vomiting as she watched him saunter off to the bathroom. Instead, she breathed out in relief before looking to her right. Bingo.

A tall man with dark black hair cut short sat next to her, dark grey eyes hidden behind a pair of rounded glasses. He was handsome, with a strong jawline and a clean cut look, wearing a dress shirt and tie, his suit jacket hanging on the back of his chair. He was drinking what looked like whiskey, but didn’t look drunk, instead looking rather relaxed.

“Excuse me.” Olivia said, reaching out and touching his arm gently. He looked up, surprised.

“Yes?” He answered, his voice smooth with what sounded like a Japanese accent. It made her feel surprisingly comfortable, not being the only English as a second (or third or fourth) language speaker.

“Would you like to make out with me?”  
\--

**Kyo pov**

 

Kyoya had heard many odd things in his life, but this had to be one of the more surprising ones.

Kyoya looked at the, quite frankly, beautiful woman leaning on the bar next to him with a surprised expression on his face. She had pale skin and blonde hair, and her accent hinted at a French heritage, and he wondered briefly if she was Canadian (there were quite a few here, he’d found.) She didn’t look insane, which was reassuring, with her hair falling down her back in gentle waves and wearing what he noticed immediately to be a Givenchy dress. He’d never been asked, point blank, to make out with someone, and he wondered briefly if his English was failing him.

“…pardon?” He asked, eyebrow raised. She gave a small chuckle and took a sip of her drink.

“There’s an annoying guy I want to escape, and you’re cute. I’d appreciate you being a deterrent.” She said. “He’ll be back any moment, so decide quickly please.”

She was surprisingly demanding. It was such an entirely odd situation, but seeing as his date was a half hour late and likely not showing, he wasn’t particularly opposed to it. Kyoya looked to her lips, rouged with a deep red colour, then back at her eyes with a shrug.

“Alright.”

She reached out and yanked on his tie, pulling him forward to meet her lips. Her kiss was wild and she didn’t bother to hesitate, licking his bottom lip with her warm tongue. He slipped off of the bar stool and towards her warm body, kissing her obscenely as he put her hands around her small waist. Her hands rested on his chest, slipping up to wrap around his neck, the feeling warm between them and one he hadn’t experienced in quite a while. She seemed confident, however, letting her tongue tease his mouth as the noise of the bar seemed to peter out around them.

When she released him from their kiss, he opened his eyes and saw the smirk she gave him, her arms still around his neck, playing with his hair in a way that sent a shiver up his spine.

“Thanks. He’s gone back with his friends.”

“…No problem.” He said, a bit breathless.

“…I don’t think my date is showing up. Would you like to get out of here with me?” She asked, biting her bottom lip. She was playing him like a fiddle, recognizing all the signs of seduction, but he didn’t exactly mind.

“After you.” He said, releasing her and gesturing towards the door as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his bar chair. She smiled, taking his hand and lowering herself from the stool before leaving the crowded bar.  
\--

**Olive pov**

 

The fact that he was managing to keep up with her was all the encouragement she needed. As soon as they’d gotten in the empty elevator to her apartment, he was kissing her, all white-hot passion and greed. When the door opened to a 70-something year old woman waiting to go down from her floor, absolutely stunned to see two 20-somethings entwined, Olivia let herself giggle while he apologized to the old lady over his shoulder as she pulled him along.

And when the door to her apartment was closed, he wasn’t about apologies anymore. He was greedy again, his mouth on hers in a flurry of well-placed kisses, his hands gripping at her waist as he pinned her against the door. She sighed into him, undoing his tie and throwing it on the ground, hands going for the buttons of his shirt as his lips left hers to her neck.

“Wait wait.” He whispered, pulling back a moment.

“What?” She asked, looking up at him through the darkness of her apartment, illuminated only by the city lights outside of her apartment windows.

“Whats your name?” He asked.

“Olivia. And yours?” She asked, smiling.

“Kyoya.” He said.

“Good. Now that that’s done.”

Olivia pushed his shirt off as his hands went for the zipper on the back of her dress.  
\--

**3rd pov**

She was woken up by a soft chiming and a groan from beside her. It was the fifth one she’d heard going off, and she finally rolled over, her arm slinking around Kyoyas waist as she mumbled into his ear.

“Your phone’s going off.” She said, her voice groggy. She opened her eyes just enough to see Kyoya’s brow furrow. He was handsome, even then, looking entirely displeased at having been woken, his dark black hair disheveled and lipstick stains on his neck still. The blankets were pulled around his waist, showing off his trim figure.

“Mmh.” He said before sighing and rolling to the edge of the bed to find his pants, away from her arms. He dug his phone out of it, and Olivia let herself relax beside him, hugging a pillow to her chest instead of him.

He picked up the sixth call, and Olivia could hear a comically loud males voice through the phone. Kyoya had to hold it away from his ear because of their volume.

“KYOYA!! I found a new type of Ramen!! Where are you?! I came over to your place but you’re not here and—“

“If you call me this early ever again Tamaki, I will have you deported.” Kyoya said before literally throwing his phone at the wall, breaking it in two. The voice disappeared immediately, and Olivia let herself chuckle sleepily, opening her eyes to give him an odd look.

“Who was that?” She asked, nodding to the now broken phone. She felt him tug the pillow from her arms and replace it with himself, burying his head in her hair.

“Don’t worry about it.” He mumbled, cuddling into her. Olivia was far too tired to question further, letting herself drift off to sleep again.  
\--

When they actually woke up, it was half past noon, with the sun filtering in through the purple curtains of her bedroom. Kyoya was the first to sit up in the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. As she opened her eyes and wrestled to sit up, he looked over at her and laughed.

“What?” She asked.

“Your lipstick is everywhere.” He said.

“I wouldn’t look at yourself then.” She retorted with a scoff. He grumbled as he grabbed his glasses from the table. It was quiet between them as she grabbed her phone from her side table, checking the time and weather as she always did, wiping her lipstick from around her lips with a tissue from her bedside.

“…I broke my phone?” He asked, looking across the room at the pieces of his phone lying there.

“Yeah, some guy called about ramen. You told him you’d deport him.” She said without looking up.

“Hm.” He said simply before shuffling out of bed to retrieve his briefs and pants. He disappeared out to the hall a moment, and returned with his jacket, dress shirt and tie. It was quiet again as he got dressed in front of her mirror, but not uncomfortable. They both knew there was no expectations here—just a fun time, and neither seemed to be bothered by it. She was grateful—so many others always seemed to want to go get breakfast together or something similar, which wasn’t really Olivia’s game. Far too busy and apathetic to care, she never had the real time to maintain a relationship.

“Last night was fun. Thanks for coming over.” She said, tapping the news app on her phone, lounging on the bed still as she brushed through her long hair with her fingers.  
“I know I broke my phone, but here,” He said, pulling his wallet out. She was almost offended, thinking he was going for his money, but instead he pulled a business card out. She reached out, and he handed it to her before tying up his tie. “I’ll have the same number. If you want to do this again, call me.”

She stared at it a moment. It was a heavy card with just his name and number. Kyoya Ootori. She’d heard the last name before, a famous powerful family from Japan, but she didn’t think they were likely connected. Too far from home—Ootori’s were famous for sticking to their roots.

“No strings? I’m not really that type of person right now.” Olivia asked, waving the card. He smiled.

“I won’t even ask you to breakfast.”

She smiled back and set the card on the table, grabbing her own card from her wallet on her table. Motioning him over, he took it from her and pocketed it. Reaching up, she adjusted his tie before pulling him down to kiss her once more.

“See you around, Kyoya.”


	2. ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Warning that this one is maybe a bit more graphic? but idk not really.

**Olive pov**

Three weeks later, and Kyoya Ootori was the last thing on Olivia’s mind. The first was attending the gala ball for her parent’s company’s anniversary, the second her university work, and the third now forgotten thanks to the wonderfully low backed dress she’d just caught a glance of on a particularly pretty brunette. Olivia stood high above them on the 5th floor of her parents building, which stretched some 20 stories high, and glanced at her own reflection in the darkened glass before glancing over her shoulder at a voice that called for her in French.

“Darling, are you ready?”

Her father stood there, light blonde hair like hers brushed back, his green tie to match his eyes done neatly and hidden behind his two piece suit. Her mother was there as well, hanging onto his arm, giving her a soft smile. She was a vision in a green, floor length dress and strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes studying her.

“Yes, papa.” Olivia said, striding across the room, her long off-shoulder black dress sweeping the office floor, footsteps muffled by the carpet. She took her mother’s free arm, linking hers around it and looking up at her. She smiled softly at Olivia as they got into the elevator. She was the type of woman who gave off a constant air of elegance, when in reality she was all teeth and claws in the boardroom.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bring a date this time, dear.” She said.

“I’m quite glad, actually,” Her father chimed in, rocking back and forth on his feet with a smile. “There’s some special friends of ours I’d like you to meet.”

“Any cute girls?” Olivia asjed with a knowing smirk as she examined her perfectly manicured nails.

  
“I hope you won’t be crushed when I say not this time.” He said. Olivia smiled.

“Well, we’ll make do.” She said. Her mother gave her a wink as the elevator came to a stop on the first floor, which had been converted from a sprawling lobby to a dance hall. The white marble tiles glittered, polished to perfection, reflecting the lights above like starlight. The sound of the band, classical of course, echoed throughout, filling the high ceilings, and the windows, floor to ceiling three stories high, showed only the glittering lights of the city across the street and the people filing into the venue. They all wore long, floor length dresses or the most fashionable cuts of suits, looking every bit the high class they all were from, herself and her family included. It was a joyous occasion, another anniversary of a successful company, without all the often necessary social obligations holiday time parties often dictated.

Almost immediately, her family was pulled into the crowds of happy faces, swept from conversation to conversation, always with a glass of champagne in their hands. Her parents showed her off as a trophy, of which she was not exactly against(top in her class, solid business practices at the company…), until her father finally pulled her to the right, separating from their mother for a while to cover more ground.

“Come, I want you to meet my new partners.” He sad, steering them around the dance floor. She sipped from her champagne flute, but sighed, feeling exhausted already from the amount of people she’d had to make small-talk with, and distracted by the number of people she could instead be dancing(or more aptly, sleeping), with. Before she could get in a word of her thoughts, however, her father called out in the crowd, raising his hand.

“Ah, here! Mr. Ootori!”

Olivia looked up at the name, first spotting an older man with greying black hair, dressed in a sharp suit and grey tie. Her eyes wandered from him, to the man standing just behind him who was considerably taller.

Her eyes went wide for a moment, but he seemed cool and collected as their gaze locked. She tried to relax into it as her father introduced her to the elder man, who bowed with a pleasant smile. Olivia repeated the gesture, bowing and giving him a kindly smile.

“And this is my son, Kyoya. Kyoya, this is Olivia Marais, Mr. Marais’ daughter.” The elder Ootori said. Kyoya stepped forward and reached out, taking Olivias hand and placing a gentle kiss on her skin. She wanted to kill him.

“Pleasure to meet you. Would you care to dance, Ms. Marais?” He asked, looking down at her with a knowing smile. She returned the smile, but hoped her eyes conveyed the annoyance she felt.

“Of course.” She said. He escorted her to the dance floor and she swore, she’d never seen her father look so pleased. As Kyoya placed his hand on her waist, directing her into the group of people already waltzing to the music at the front of the hall, she looked up at him. He was handsome as ever, with pensive, grey eyes hidden behind rounded glasses. He wore a tie to match his eyes, and his jacket was impeccably clean, a subtle stripe pattern on it.

“So, you knew then?” She asked as they fell into the dance. He led her around the dance floor with grace, and Olivia was grateful for it—she had never been a good dancer.

“The last time I saw you? No. Of course not. Afterwards, however…your last name on the card was a dead giveaway.” He smiled down at her, keeping one eye on the other dancers around them as they spun with the music. He pulled her close, and she could feel the heat from his body, his hand pleasantly warm holding hers.

“Hm. Well, our fathers seem to be getting along quite well.” Olivia said, observing the two as they danced past. The two older men both held champagne in their hands, and chatted with friendly expressions, their eyes observing their children from afar.

“I think they have plans for us.”

Olivia looked up at him suddenly, her brow furrowing. Her parents had been dropping hints about settling down with a man, and seemed to have been increasingly putting on the pressure in the last year. It made sense now why their fathers seemed to be getting along so well. They’d been talking.

“Marriage?” Olivia asked cooly.

“So it seems.” Kyoya replied, looking down at her as if to gauge her response.

“Well. You come from a good family, a good name, I mean of course. Your families business tactics are as brutal as ours, so family rivalries or disagreements won’t be much of a problem. Money. International power.” Olivia said with a small shrug as Kyoya steered them away from a couple dancing a bit too close.

“Your family is richer than mine. And marrying a first and only heir to an empire is certainly appealing to my father, no doubt.” Kyoya replied, responding in facts.

“Hmm, third son though? I suppose it helps you’re a good lay.” Olivia said with a dangerous smirk. It seemed to have caught Kyoya off guard, because he miss-stepped a moment in the dance, but was quickly back on track.

“I’d appreciate it if you kept that quiet. Your exploits may be infamous, but mine tend to be more…hushed.” Kyoya said with a frown. Olivia could almost cackle then and there—she’d found a weak spot. Kyoya didn’t like being in the spotlight. Olivia, however, lived for it. Being in the spotlight, in first place, was her natural habitat, and if that included being in the papers for bringing women home or sleeping at an older mans house, she didn’t exactly mind. Her parents, however, as liberal as they were, tended to be a bit less forgiving with the press circus. She just smiled up at Kyoya.

“Fine. If you do me a favour. We can talk about marriage later.” She said. She could see the annoyance form on his features as he glanced down at her.

“Which is?”

“Meet me on the second floor, third room on the right in twenty minutes.” Olivia said quietly to him. Her blue eyes caught his, and it took him a moment to realize the invitation for what it was. He raised an eyebrow.

“Here? Now?” He asked. Olivia laughed lightly.

“Scared of getting caught, Ootori?” She asked. Olivia looked at his grey eyes as the music came to a close. He released her from his arms after a moment, and they both took a step back, bowing to each other as the rest of the dancers did, blending in perfectly.

“Twenty minutes it is.” He said, escorting her to the edge of the dance floor. They had ended up opposite to their fathers, but as soon as they reached the edge, Kyoya seemed to be attacked by a blonde blur.

“KYOYA! THERE YOU ARE!”

Olivia took a step back from Kyoya, enough that she could properly see the shouting blond blur for what he was—a tall, blonde haired French man. He was achingly beautiful, with light eyes and lighter hair, but with eyes and a delicate bone structure that hinted at a different heritage. Japanese, Olivia assumed, as the man seemed to launch into the language for Kyoya.

“Kyoya! Ive been looking everywhere for you!! And then I saw you on the dance floor! Oh, I should probably speak English?” He said in rapid Japanese, looking to Olivia suddenly. Olivia had mastered the language, as most of her parents business was conducted in Japan, but it was still so quick that she hardly had time to reply.

“No no, please, continue if you’re comfortable,” Olivia said. “I was just about to excuse myself…”

“But you musnt! Who is your friend, Kyoya! I saw you two dancing, you dance wonderfully, mademoiselle.” The hyper blonde said, taking Olivia’s hand and placing a kiss on the back of it delicately. Olivia looked to Kyoya, who was pinching the bridge of his nose, annoyance clear in the very act.

“Tamaki, this is Olivia Marais. Olivia, this is Tamaki Suho.” Kyoya said.

“Marais?! As in the Marais family?! You speak French then?!” Tamaki asked excitedly, switching to French, speaking as quickly as he had in Japanese. It took Olivia a moment to adjust and switch gears, but she did so more easily this time, French being her native tongue. Her look of surprise this time was genuine, as was the smile that spread over her rouged lips.

“Yes! Of course! Are you French?” She asked, replying in French as they switched languages.

“Yes! My beautiful mother is French!” He replied.

“Ah, wonderful. Yuzuru must be your father, then.” Olivia asked politely.

“Yes! How did you know?!” Tamaki asked innocently. Suddenly, there was a cough beside them, and they both looked to Kyoya who had been very much forgotten in the flurry. Olivia didn’t feel exactly bad—Tamaki was handsome, and she was self admittedly shameless.

“I’ll go grab us drinks. Tamaki, do you want anything?”

“Really?! You’re too kind, Kyoya. Whatever Ms. Marais is having.” Tamaki said. Olivia lifted an eyebrow, but laughed.

“Cognac.”

“A French drink for a French woman! How fitting!” Tamaki laughed. Olivia felt delighted by his charismatic nature, and couldn’t help but smile with him as Kyoya slipped into the crowd to retrieve drinks.   
\--

**Kyos pov**

It hadn’t taken Olivia all of five minutes to start flirting with Tamaki. Staring at them from across the room, Kyoya felt more like barfing into one of the ice buckets next to the bar than going back to their too-quick-for-him-to-keep-up French flirting. But with three drinks in his hands, he supposed he’d look a fool if he just stood there any longer. And judging by the look that Olivia was giving Tamaki, he thought it very possible that she’d sooner eat the boy alive than she would excuse herself. He’d read enough of the articles to know that’s exactly what Olivia was; an absolute man-eater. But whether Tamaki was oblivious to her charm or not, was yet to be seen. Kyoya, approaching them, figured he’d rather just butt into the conversation than find out.

“Here you are.” Kyoya said, holding out one of the glasses to Olivia, who took it along with the other.

“Thank you.” She replied kindly, turning to Tamaki. He took the glass from her, but Kyoya wasn’t oblivious of the way she over-extended her fingers to brush against hers as he did.

“Cheers! To new friends and old.” Tamaki said, nodding to the two of them respectively. They clinked their glasses, and each took a polite sip.

“Kyoya, we were just chatting about Nice and Cannes. Have you ever been? Olivia’s family has a house in Nice, did you know!? She’s invited us sometime.” Tamaki said, speaking in English now for them all to understand. Kyoya gave Olivia a look, who seemed to be conveniently avoiding his gaze, and then looked back to Tamaki, who seemed wonderfully oblivious.

“How…kind. Olivia, didn’t you mention you needed to talk to your mother?” Kyoya asked. Olivia looked at him pointedly this time, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. Not wanting to look the fool, she played along of course, satisfying Kyoya’s desire to have the two separated at the earliest convenience.

“Ah, yes. Thank you for the reminder. Tamaki, you’ll dance with me later, won’t you?” She said, taking a step to him and leaning in for a kiss. She planted one on his left, then right cheek, him reciprocating the gesture. Kyoya had heard of the gesture in French culture, but to see it so blatantly in from of him was more than a tad startling.

“Of course.” Tamaki smiled. Olivia looked over at Kyoya and gave him a nod.

“Gentlemen.”

Olivia excused herself from their presence, and Kyoya would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit to watching her go. Her black dress moved elegantly with her hips, her bare shoulders rolling with her walk as she crossed the floor, disappearing into the crowd. It was Tamaki who pulled his attention back.

“Kyoya! Ms. Marais is beautiful! You didn’t tell me you were friends with her!” Tamaki beamed, sipping at his Cognac that he knew was too strong for him.

“Friends is a generous term.” Kyoya said with a shrug. He was undecided yet if he wanted to murder her for flirting with Tamaki, or if he wanted to fuck her brains out for having the most confidence he’d seen in a woman in his entire life.  
He resolved for the second option.   
\--

**Olivias pov**

Olivia let her lips move with the ones pressed against hers—full, lightly rouged lips that tasted faintly of cherries. The girl moaned beneath her touch, and Olivia sighed into her, tongue slipping over her bottom lip as her hand moved up the girls thigh. For the life of her, Olivia couldn’t remember her name, but the way she kissed in the dark office room made Olivia forget a lot more than her name.

Suddenly though, the door opened and both of them turned their heads at the sound. Olivia nearly laughed aloud with relief, but the poor girl sitting on the office table in front of her with Olivia beneath her legs seemed much more concerned.

“Get in here, you’re late.”

Kyoya stepped into the room, eyes darting from the girl, to Olivia, looking more nervous than she’d ever seen him before.

“Couldn’t wait another twenty minutes?” He asked in an amused tone, nodding to the girl who looked thoroughly confused.

“Just having fun.” Olivia said, hand still resting on the girls thigh. Olivia blessed herself, because she suddenly remembered her name.

“Rebecca, darling, I told Kyoya we’d talk a bit. You don’t mind do you?” Olivia asked. Rebecca, a beautiful red-headed girl with a dusting of freckles over her pale skin looked from Olivia, to Kyoya, her hands still on Olivia’s waist. She surprised Olivia by suddenly pulling her closer.

“I don’t think you two are talking.” She said. Olivia raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

“No. We won’t be.” Olivia admitted, looking over at Kyoya who was hanging his jacket on the back of a chair he’d pulled from the meeting desk. He took a seat, looking at the two of them, then to Olivia with a slightly unsure expression.

“Whats your name?” Rebecca asked, looking at Kyoya as she trailed her fingers down Olivia’s spine.

“Kyoya.” He replied politely. Olivia could see he wasn’t quite getting it and had to stifle a laugh into Rebeccas neck. She looked at Kyoya over her shoulder.

“Well, Kyoya, I don’t have to leave. If you’re comfortable, that is.” Rebecca said. Olivia kissed the red-heads exposed neck, staring at Kyoya with an intense gaze. She knew he was looking at her, and the feeling of his eyes on her made Olivia’s heart race with excitement.

“Please, stay. I don’t mind.” Kyoya said with an approving nod. Olivia chuckled, whispering into Rebecca's ear.

“Of course he doesn’t. Pervert.” 


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo!! Leave me some comments on how you're liking this or not. It's still a WIP, so i'm totally open to suggestions!!

**Olivia pov**

Olivia stared boredly at the man across from her at the small restaurant table, her father and mother chatting happily beside her with the young mans family, who too sat across from them. He was handsome enough, but she had seen better. He had brown hair, cut in a way that sowed off the natural waves of his hair, and brown eyes, set into deep eyes, his nose a bit too pointy, resembling more of a hawk than anything. He had an undeniably strong jawline, however, and broad shoulders, a tall man, perhaps 6’4’’, with beautiful brown skin. All of this, and she still couldn’t quite remember his name…Joseph? James? It started with a J…

“…So what are you in school for, Ms. Marais?” he asked while cutting into a steak. Olivia politely nibbled at the eggplant risotto she’d ordered, but didn’t feel any hunger—only boredom.

“Politics and Linguistics.” Olivia replied, sipping at her glass of white wine.

“Linguistics! What languages can you speak?” He asked, curiosity in his voice.

“French, English, Spanish, and German. I’m working on Japanese and Mandarin.” Olivia said, a bit of pride in her voice. James brightened up, seeming quite pleased.

“So many! I speak a bit of German…not much, however. I’m sure nothing compared to you.” He said kindly. Olivia smiled, taking a bite of her salad, knowing her five years of German outweighed the single year of German he’d taken in university.

“I’m sure.” She mumbled into her glass.

“Hm?” He asked.

“Oh, I just said surely not.” She feigned, catching a glimpse from her mother who scowled. Olivia felt glee at her mothers disapproval.

“Oh. Anyways, yes, I took a year of German—“

Suddenly, Olivias phone began to vibrate on her lap in her clutch purse, and she looked down, surprised.

“Excuse me, James, I’ll be right back.”

“It’s Joseph.”

Her father rolled his eyes as she tried to give an apologetic smile.

“Right, sorry. Excuse me.”

Olivia pushed herself out of the dining chair, slipping her phone from her purse as she walked away towards the front of the room, weaving between tables. Immediately, she breathed a sigh upon seeing the caller ID, and she surely would deny later that it had been a sigh of relief.

“Kyoya. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Olivia spoke quietly as she pushed out of the door of the restaurant, standing outside with her phone pressed to her ear.

“I’m bored.” He said. It was a bit of a surprise to her, to receive a call from him simply because he was bored.

“Is that supposed to be code?” She questioned, a laugh in her tone.

“No. My father seemed to have set up the worst possible date for me, and i’m falling asleep in my chair.” Kyoya said, his voice sounding exasperated and irritable. Faintly, she could hear the sound of cars in the background of his call. Still, she chuckled.

“I think our fathers are thinking the same—I’m on possibly the most boring date of my life, and eating the most boring, bland food to top it off. You should fake an excuse and come get me.” She said, trying her best to sound enticing. Kyoya scoffed.

“Like what? My father set this up.” Kyoya said. Olivia rolled her eyes, looking at the passing cars in the rainy street while she stayed dry under the awning of the fancy restaurant.

“Fine, I’ll come get you. Where are you?” She asked. Kyoya was quiet for a minute, and Olivia took it for an opportunity.

“Come on, Ootori. You don’t tell me much, but it’s pretty easy to see you’ve got daddy issues. Leave the old men to rot and come live a little.” Olivia said. She knew it was a low blow, bringing up his father, but she also had a feeling it would work. He was quiet before he let out a long sigh.

“Fine. I’m at Main and Williams, 334,” he said. “I’ll wait around back.”

“I’ll be there in ten.”

She hung up and immediately called her father while tapping the valet on the shoulder, handing him her car ticket from her purse.

“Olivia? What are you doing?” He asked in french.

“A friend called with an emergency, Papa. I have to go. Please tell Joseph and his parents I’m very sorry.” She said, trying to sound apologetic. She heard her father sigh.

“You would leave me to these boring people?” He asked with a light tone. She knew she was off the hook.

“You dug your grave, now lie in it.” Olivia laughed. “This is what you get for trying to marry me off.”

“Well didn’t the evening with that Ootori boy go well?” He asked innocently. Olivia gave a tut tut.

“Papa, you are far too transparent. Don’t be so obvious about your trying to marry me off. And at least give me a little variety—some dates with girls certainly wouldn’t hurt.” She said.

“Yes yes, go on. I’ll see you later.”

“Thank you papa.” Olivia said before hanging up, just as her car came around the corner.

\--

“My place or yours?” Kyoya asked, climbing into the passenger side of her car. Olivia moved her blonde hair off her shoulder, turning the radio down.

“I thought we might try something different.” Olivia smirked as they sped off down the street. Instead of taking the turn to her own place, she went opposite, further into the city.

“…like?” Kyoya asked, hesitation in his voice.

“Dancing.” Olivia said.

“Olivia, we’ve danced together before.” Kyoya said, bored. "And if we're speaking honestly, you weren't exactly fantastic at it."

“At a club, you dolt. And I'm quite aware of my horrid dancing skills, thank you.” Olivia rolled her eyes. As she pulled into the downtown area, she quickly found a parking spot. Kyoya looked a bit peeved.

“Clubs are disgusting.” He said.

“That’s half the point. Do something a bit disgusting for once. Live a little.” Olivia winked, slipping out of the car. As he did the same, she locked it behind them and looked Kyoya up and down. She reached out to him immediately, pushing his black jacket off and Kyoya looked a bit alarmed.

“Calm down. You need to look less like an uptight asshole if you want to dance with anyone. Myself included.” Olivia said, looking up at him. Kyoya looked thoroughly uncomfortable, his shoulders tense.

“Marais, I don’t think—“

“Come here.” She said, cutting him off and reaching up to his hair. She mussed it up a bit, taking it out of its neat style and into something more modern. She undid his tie, and then two of the buttons on his dress shirt. She quickly tossed the extra clothing into the car, and appreciated her work: Kyoya certainly was handsome, and the dishevelled look suited him just fine.

“Well what about you?” Kyoya asked, seeming to understand that there was no way out of this now.

“What about me? I look fantastic.” Olivia smiled. Immediately however, Kyoya reached out and plunged his hands into her golden curls, mussing them the same way she had done his hair. The closeness was intimate and sudden, and she could smell his cologne, a spicy scent she’d grown to like.

“Better.” He said, looking her over.

“Come on then.” She said, linking her arm with his.

\--  
**Kyo pov**

He had no idea how he’d been talked into this, but four shots later(Olivia designating herself as the sober driver for the evening) and with music pounding in his head, Olivia was moving against him on the dance floor, pushed in from all sides by others. The lights were blinding, different colours in an array of forms, and the darkness of the club gave the establishment a hidden, secluded sort of element to it. The music was seemingly generic house music, but it still carried a beat that made people move in an almost hypnotic trance.

As he looked down, Olivia was smiling, nearly pushed up against his chest in the crowded space. While he wasn’t entirely sure on how to dance, she seemed to move well enough; certainly better than her ballroom dancing, which he’d experienced to be rather horrible. To this though, her hips swayed and her golden curls bobbed up and down, her face flushed and her arms in the air with fists pumping to the beat. She was, Kyo thought in that moment, beautiful. And it wasn’t just physically, either. It was a beauty that went to her smile and the expression of genuine enjoyment, to the way she’d shown him how to move to such a contemporary beat. That was where her true beauty lied--in her genuine enjoyment of life. He knew if she hadn't dragged him here, he would have never stepped into a place like this. But with her, he was enjoying himself in the anonymity of it all. He had always liked being in the shadows, but everyone had known him regardless. Here, he felt at peace to be himself and to be with Olivia in this moment.

Kyoya reached out and put his hands on Olivia’s hips, smoothing over the fabric of her dress as she looked up at him, a bit surprised. Her blue eyes softened as she took a step forward into him, reaching up and pulling him down to plant a kiss on his lips, still swaying to the music. He could taste her lipstick, and the kiss was overwhelming, passionate and filled with the type of heart-pounding excitement that only her lips seemed to produce.

When she released him, giving him a smirk that caused him to smile back, she returned to dancing, closer now, with her hands on his chest. He held onto her, wondering if she could feel his heart hammering from more than just the dancing.

\--  
**Olives pov**

Olivia breathed in the cool night air as they left the club, her face still flushed from all the dancing. Kyoya, trying to seemingly stay composed despite the 6 shots he’d had in the club, walked beside her, his towering frame swaying slightly.

“How did you talk me into this.” He asked, his words a bit slurred. Olivia laughed into the night as they rounded a corner, passing by the night crowds.

“You’re easy to talk into things, so long as it’s presented as an opportunity.” Olivia revealed, smiling up at him. She wound her arm through his, leading him. He leaned into her slightly, his head resting on top of hers for a moment. He gave a small ‘hmm’ in response.

“Your hair smells lovely.” He mumbled before straightening up again.

“You smell like Vodka.” Olivia chuckled.

“You make me do things, Ms. Marais, that I normally would not consider. And I am not sure if that terrifies me, or intrigues me.” Kyoya said, suddenly sounding eloquent, like he’d been holding onto the thought for a long enough time to consider his words. Olivia gave a casual shrug as they came to the car, digging in her pockets for the keys.

“Why not both?” She suggested. Kyoya seemed to stare at her, brow furrowed and glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose. He pushed them up suddenly, and gave a laugh.

“Of course you’d suggest both.” He said.

“C’mon, I’m taking you home.” She smiled, sealing the memory of Kyoya’s laughter away in her mind.


	4. Ch 4.

**Kyoya’s PoV**

Sitting at Haruhi’s kitchen table with his laptop open, Kyoya relaxed into his chair, taking a sip of the tea she had just made. He silently thanked her when he saw the loose tea leaves floating there; the first time he had come over to visit Haruhi and Tamaki, they had served bagged tea. Kyoya had drank it out of politeness, but promptly bought them loose leaf and a strainer as a housewarming gift. Haruhi had gotten the message, but Tamaki, of course, still tried to push the bagged tea on him at every chance.

“Dinner will be ready soon.” Haruhi said. Kyoya looked up from his tea and nodded. Tamaki looked estatic, hovering around Haruhi, trying to ‘help’, but really being more of a nuisance. His attempts at cooking recently had been better, but nowhere near Haruhi’s, and Kyoya was always pleased when he was invited over to share a meal she cooked. Looking back to his computer, Kyoya browsed the web while finishing up some homework. A message came up suddenly in the corner of his screen—a friend request.

From Olivia Marais.

“Oh! Ms. Marais!”

Kyoya nearly punched Tamaki for hovering over his shoulder silently, surprising him.

“Olivia? That girl at the party a few weeks ago you mentioned?” Haruhi asked, looking over her shoulder as she stirred a pot on the stove.

“Yes! She’s sent Kyoya a friend request! We’ve been friends on there since we met! She’s such a nice girl, very elegant, like a princess!” Tamaki said excitedly, looking between Haruhi and himself. Haruhi smiled in that kindly, approachable way she always did.

“She lives in the city, doesn’t she? You should invite her over.” Haruhi said, shuffling around in the kitchen still. Kyoya answered this time before Tamaki could interject again.

“Yes, but she’s quite busy, usually.” Kyoya said, not bothering to click on the ‘accept’ button for the request. Instead, he closed the lid on his laptop as calmly as possible.

“Well you should at least see if she’s available!” Tamaki said, taking Kyoya’s laptop. His annoyance instantly went through the roof. He had a good thing going with Olivia—they met up every so often, which did seem more frequently than before, had a nice time, and went their separate ways. He supposed being ‘friends’ with her on some sort of social media wasn’t so terrible, but it was inherently different from their previously arranged silent agreement.

“Tamaki, give me the laptop.” Kyoya growled. Tamaki looked at him, then shrugged, pushing it towards him as he took out his cell phone.

“Who are you calling?”

“Ms. Marais.”

“You have her phone number?!” Kyoya asked, alarmed.

“Of course! I have all of my friends numbers!” Tamaki said, pressing the phone to his ear with a smile. Kyoya nearly launched himself across the table to tear it away from him. Instead, he just glowered at Tamaki, silently plotting his death for the thousandth time since meeting him.

“Ms. Marais! Hello! It’s Tamaki Suho!” Tamaki said, pacing around the apartment as he spoke in French. Kyoya understood a few things, mostly his name, and Haruhi laughed as she set the table. Kyoya sighed as she set an extra spot. He at least understood that much.

“She’ll be over in ten minutes.” Tamaki smiled with triumph as he hung up the phone.

“I hate you.” Kyoya hissed, already feeling a headache coming on.

\--

**Olivia PoV**

The call had been unexpected, but appreciated. Sitting in her office downtown Boston, she’d been thoroughly exhausted and overworked. What she needed was a good meal and a glass of wine, and Tamaki’s offer had been kind and timely. The mention of Kyoya being there had been just another plus to the event—while they certainly weren’t dating, she wouldn’t mind going home with him tonight. Having taken down the address, she pushed away from her large oak desk and stretched as she stood up, dialing her drivers number on her cell.

She sat in the car outside of Tamaki’s apartment building, a posh condo unit in the core of downtown, with two bottles of red wine. Bundling herself up against the boston cold, her driver opened the door and helped her to the sidewalk, avoiding the snowey banks with her exposed feet in precarious heels.

“I’ll take a cab tonight, Max. Go home to your family.” Olivia said. Max, her driver, smiled and bowed his head.

“Thank you, Ms. Marais. Have a good evening.” He said, closing the car door. Olivia rang the buzzer for Tamaki’s apartment, and was greeted to a blasting yell in French.

“Come up, Ms. Marais!! I've let the doorman know you’re coming up!” He said, his voice diluted through the speaker.

When Tamaki opened the door to his apartment a few moments later, he was as joyus and beautiful as he had been when they’d first met. He smiled brightly and embraced her, to which she replied with a tentative hug in return, both of them kissing cheeks as a greeting.

“Tamaki, get out of the doorway and let her in.” A female voice called from inside. Tamaki laughed and guided Olivia inside, and she slipped her heels off, losing two inches of height instantly.

The condo was an open-layout, with the kitchen, dining area and living room all attached. Everything had a clean, modern look to it, with new appliances, but it was made homey with mismatched tea towels and plants here and there, green and overflowing. Her eyes landed on Kyoya, who was grabbing cups out of the cupboard while a pretty looking Japanese girl pointed to them.

“Haruhi, this is Olivia! Olivia, this is my girlfriend, Haruhi Fujioka!” Tamaki said, seeming to bound across the room to her. She looked over and smiled, giving Olivia a polite bow.

“Nice to meet you.” Haruhi said. Olivia swept in, charmed by Haruhi’s large, endearing eyes, and pressed kisses to her delicate cheeks in greeting.

“I’ve heard much about you, Haruhi.” Olivia smiled down at her. She was short, but pretty, with brown-black hair and brown eyes, set in a rounded face. She wore an oversized blue sweater with a penguin knitted into it, and a pair of stylish leggings beneath, and suddenly Olivia felt overdressed.

“Here. Ill take those.”

Olivia looked up at Kyoya, who nodded to the wine bottles.

“Ah, Kyoya, it’s been a while.” Olivia said, reaching out to him. Kyoya bent down, familiar with the greeting by now, pressing cheek to cheek. It was an outright lie, of course. They’d seen each other after ditching their respective dates, and while that evening had ended in their parting ways without intimacy, they had met up the following Thursday. And today was Sunday. Kyoya seemed less than impressed though that she was here, but she couldn’t be assed if she was intruding on his space—Olivia happened to enjoy the company of someone in this city who could speak French as well as she, who weren’t her parents or house staff, and Haruhi seemed nice enough so far, and quite pretty. If Kyoya was ticked at her becoming friends with them, fuck him; she’d be better friends with them than she was even remotely with him, if you could call casual sex friendship.

And by the end of the night, it ended exactly as she’d planned. Haruhi seemed to be hanging on every word, politely adding to the conversation with insightful commentary and Tamaki was pleased as a peach about having someone new to show his various ‘commoner’ items off to. For Olivia, the evening was pleasant as well, and even moreso as Kyoya seemed to relax into the situation, coaxed by Tamaki. They both seemed to be careful not to give away how physically close they’d been—Olivia made sure that they sat on opposite sides of the table, and Kyoya seemed to keep their standing distance when necessary. It was pleasant for an entirely different reason though: she found it in watching Tamaki and Kyoya. There was something there that was deeper than the apparent annoying-sibling type of relationship they seemed to hold, she thought, observing as Tamaki and Kyoya did the dishes. There was love there. She could see it in the exasperation, in Kyoya’s small smiles at the recollection of shared stories, and at Tamaki’s outrageous laughter. Olivia realized that she liked seeing Kyoya humanized. She enjoyed seeming him act a bit more brashly around Tamaki—it made him relatable.

“So how did you meet Kyoya? Tamaki said you two were already acquainted at the ball.” Haruhi asked, pulling Olivia from her thoughts and her staring at Kyoya and Tamaki on the other side of the room. Both of them were quite drunk by this point, on their fifth glass of wine, and Olivia couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought of their first meeting.

“I made out with him at a bar.” Olivia said quietly so the boys wouldn’t hear, whispering behind her wine glass.

“Oh…really?” Haruhi asked, more curious than surprised, which took Olivia a moment to register. She too whispered behind her glass, their faces close.

“Yes, some gross boy was hitting on me, went to the washroom, and I turned to the closest cute boy available. He was sitting next to me.” Olivia giggled. Haruhi looked over across the room to Kyoya, where he and Tamaki stood chatting while doing the dishes. Her eyes narrowed, looking at Kyoya with a speculative expression.

“…I always thought he was so uptight…” Haruhi said, looking back to Olivia.

“You’d be surprised.” Olivia said with a wink before downing the rest of her glass. Haruhi looked at her with her mouth open, but an unmistakable expression of awe and wonderment at the confidence of the woman before her. Olivia stood up from her spot on the couch, bringing her empty glass over to the two dishwashers, and leaned on the counter by Kyoya.

“Here. I’m done. I’m going to go for the evening.” She said, handing him the glass. He took it and plunged it into the soapy water.

“I was going to go as well, actually. Would you like me to walk you down?” Kyoya asked. Olivia was surprised by the kind gesture, something he didn’t normally do, but she chalked it up to the massive amount of wine they’d both drank.

“I would appreciate that.” Olivia said as gracefully as she could. Tamaki dried his hands on a tea towel and they made their goodbyes as soon as the dishes were done. It was when Kyoya took her coat from the closet and held it out for her, his hands smoothing over her shoulders in an intimate way as she put it on, that she worried their masquerade had been divulged. Tamaki didn’t seem to notice, but Haruhi, she noted, seemed to blush at the moment. Olivia gave Haruhi a pleasant goodbye and another wink before she left with Kyoya a few steps behind her.

“You were so mad!” Olivia laughed as soon as the elevator doors closed, swaying into Kyoya’s chest. He smelled like wine and Haruhi’s cooking, mixed with his cologne. Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses, giving a large sigh.

“I can’t believe you actually came.” He said, looking at her wearily from behind his glasses. Olivia laughed.

“Really? A chance to torment Mr. Ootori, and you think I’d miss that?” She smirked.

“I retract my previous statement.” He chuckled as the elevator doors open. Two town cars were outside, and Olivia looked at them with a confused expression.

“You’re not coming over?” She asked, pouting slightly as he held the door open for her.

“No, I have something to take care of early tomorrow morning. I’m already going to be nursing a hang over, thanks to you.”

“Boring. Come home with me.” She said, hand slipping into his as she hesitated by the open door.

“…Tomorrow.” He said, leaning down and pressing his soft lips to hers. Olivia lingered in the moment, breathing him in as she kissed him back, winding her body into the familiarity of his. When they released each other, their faces stayed close, cheeks flushed from the cold, and Olivia felt her stomach do flips.

“Tomorrow.” She said. She slipped into the car and watched Kyoya give a small wave as her car sped off towards home. Olivia sank into the leather seat of the towncar, resting her head against the back of it. It was in that drunken moment that the pieces seemed to fit together in Olivia's mind.

“Fuck.”

Olivia was thoroughly and completely in love.


	5. ch.5

Kyos pov

Kyoya woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. It was never a sound he enjoyed waking up to, and today in particular, nursing a hangover. His head seemed to echo with the sound of the phone, willing it to shut up. 

And it did. For a moment. 

And then It started again. 

Kyoya sighed and grabbed his phone from the side table, shuffling beneath the blankets, cringing at the movement that made his head spin. When he held the phone closer, looking at the name, he seemed to sober up slightly. Olivia was calling. 

“What?” He grumbled, lying back down on the pillows. 

“Look at the celebrity news section. Page two.” She said, her voice sounding…off. Kyoya grumbled again.

“No. Im in bed.” Kyoya said, fighting the urge to hang up on her and go back to sleep.

“There are photos of us, Kyoya.” Olivia breathed. He could finally place the tone of her voice; panic. He sat up in bed. 

“What do you mean, photos of us?” He asked, pulling his laptop from the floor where he’d put it last night after browsing the web. It booted up on his lap, but it couldn’t seem to go fast enough for him.

“My parents keep calling, Kyoya. What are we going to tell them?” Olivia asked. It was odd, hearing that tinge of panic in her voice, but he couldn’t know the damage until he’d seen the photos.

“If you could give me a minute to see them instead of panicking in my ear, perhaps we can come up with a convenient lie.” Kyoya said, bitterness in his voice, his head pounding. He heard Olivia give an equally bitter laugh on the other end. 

“A lie!” She laughed. “Ohh…I’ll wait until you see this. There’s really no getting out of this one.” 

Finally, Kyoya was able to pull up his browser. Without even thinking for long, he typed in their names, and immediately, headlines appeared, dated for that very day.

When his eyes found the accompanying photograph though, his stomach sank. Olivia was pressed against him in an overly familiar way, hands woven together, their lips brushing each other’s in an intimate kiss. 

“Shit.” He mumbled, scrolling through the article. Thankfully, there were no other details, such as that their meetings had been taking place for months now. There was only the singular photo and speculations. 

“I suggest we just say we were drunk. Just came from Tamaki’s…we didn’t take the same car, so we don’t have to say we’ve slept togeth—“ Olivia began but Kyoya cut her off, his brain moving a thousand miles an hour. 

“What if we told them we had been dating?” He interrupted, the idea coming to formation in his mind. Olivia seemed to hesitate for a moment before sighing. He could almost imagine the smirk forming on her lips. 

“Ahh…”

“Think of the rise in shares this will make—“ Kyoya said.

“For both of our parents companies…they’ll think we’re dating, maybe even engaged?” She asked with a laugh in her voice, changing dramatically from the panicked tone he’d heard just moments before. He had to admit, he much preferred this voice. He chuckled at the suggestion of engagement, imagining being married to a woman he hardly knew beyond their sexual endeavors. Of course, this would just be a ploy for the time. 

“Do you prefer a square cut, or an oval?” He asked, sinking into the warmth of his bed, no longer worried about the state of the news. He closed his laptop, leaning back on the pillows. 

“Did you just fake propose to me on the phone? For your company’s profits?” She asked, a serious tone to her voice, making kyoya wonder if he’d taken it a step too far. She laughed though quite suddenly, and Kyoya sighed, cursing her silently. 

“I’m an emerald-cut type, thank you very much. Welcome to the family business, Ootori.”   
\----  
Olive PoV

Olivia fiddled with the ring on her finger, the feeling new and unfamiliar as she sat in the back of the chic black car. Sure, the diamond was large and sparklingly brilliant, but it was made for its purpose; to be shown off, which was not Olivias style in the least when it came to jewellery. Looking over at Kyoya next to her, looking dashing in a dark grey suit, she gave a small sigh.

“Are we insane?” She asked suddenly, blinking as light filtered through the dark windows. 

“Hardly. We’re opportunists.” Kyoya said, flipping through his phone casually. 

“Thin line, I’d say.” Olivia laughed. Kyoya looked over at her as they rounded the bend towards Olivia’s childhood home. 

“If you’re having misgivings, it’s a bit late for that.” Kyoya said cooly. Olivia rolled her eyes, watching the trees flash by as they moved on an incline, up the driveway of her childhood home. 

“I’m aware. And I’m not. I’m simply stating that our situation is…odd. At best. And since we have no intention of truly being engaged, how will we account for the drop in market shares when the public finds out about that?” She said. 

“Your worry is showing again.” Kyoya said with a smirk. “We’ll say it was amicable. Friendship breeds cash, in our world.” 

Olivia smiled back with a scoff. “I suppose. Your fathers probably going to want me to be more ‘low-key’ now, won’t he?” She asked. 

“He can hope, but i’m certainly not going to police you.” Kyoya said with a shrug. Olivia lifted an eyebrow. 

“Ooh, defying daddy now, are we?” She teased. 

“Olivia, we’re pretending to be engaged for the publicity, and didn’t bother telling our parents about it until after we’d been found out. If you think this is the first time I’ve circumvented authority…” He said, pushing his glasses up his nose and pocketing his phone in his inner jacket. 

“I don’t think it is, but I do think it’s the boldest move you’ve made yet.” Olivia said, looking at him carefully. “Do you think it will change things?”

Kyoya smiled a devilish grin from behind his glasses as the car came to a stop. 

“I certainly hope so.”  
\--

Olivia looked at Kyoya’s father across the dining table with a kind smile. He was a stern man; that she’d always known purely from reputation. What she hadn’t realized was how cold he was towards his own son. They had greeted each other with a firm handshake and a nod, and when greeting her in the initial introductions, he’d at least tried to smile in recognition of former meetings. 

His questions had been precise, hitting the areas that she and Kyoya had been practicing on the plane over for. How long they’d been dating. Where they liked to eat out. Their favorite music. Films they watched together. The questions had been made to discover any falsities, but apparently they had passed enough for his satisfaction, seeing as he’d been much quieter since dessert. 

It was her parents who seemed to be taking on most of the conversation, chatting happily with Kyoya. Her father and him had apparently found common ground in fine china, while her mother and him touched on the topic of international business law. What had been bugging her all evening, however, was how little she realized she truly knew about Kyoya. She knew, for example, that his mother had died some years ago, but no one had said from what, or why, and Kyoya had never brought it up. She knew his favourite colour (forest green), but she didn’t know if he’d ever wanted a pet before, or had owned one in the past perhaps. She didn’t know, beyond possibly running his families company, what he wanted out of his life, his dreams and aspirations. She didn’t even know if he loved someone, though she was fairly certain of a previously amorous relationship between him and Tamaki, that still was left to be confirmed.

And so sitting next to Kyoya, blatantly lying to her family and his about their engagement, she had felt utterly disconnected from him. She loved him, that much she had resolved in her own mind, but she was, she realized, more in love with an idea of him. She didn’t really know him, and while she had preferred that in a casual partner, she certainly wouldn’t in a life partner. She enjoyed his company, but she knew in a single supper that unless either could remove the walls they’d set up, there would be no real future for them. It was good then, perhaps, that they were merely pretending.

“That went better than I’d predicted.” Kyoya said. Olivia looked up from her spot on the couch in her bedroom suite, her attention brought back to the present from her reflections. The fireplace was lit, strong flames warming the large room and enveloping it in a romantic glow, and two cups of tea sat on the coffee table in front of the sofa, steam still rolling off of them. 

“Hm. My parents seemed quite pleased with you.” Olivia said, sipping at her tea, flipping through the textbook on her lap. 

“Considering our fathers wanted us paired up much earlier, I think my father is just as happy.” Kyoya said, taking off his striped tie, draping it on the end of her bed. He came and sat at the opposite end of the couch, sinking into the antique sofa with a sigh. 

“Happy? How could you tell. He’s more of an ice block than you.” Olivia scoffed. Kyoya rolled his eyes. 

“Ice block? Really? That’s the best you can come up with?” He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

“What, would you like me to call you an egotistical maniac with a penchant for emotional destruction of others?” Olivia asked sarcastically. Kyoya crossed one leg over the other, a defensive move. 

“Coming from the woman who is so self-absorbed she can’t see the mirror in front of her in the mornings.” Kyoya said, eyebrow raised. Olivia shoved at him playfully. 

“Be quiet. Besides, if I couldn’t see the mirror, how could I keep up this appearance?” She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Kyoya let out a laugh, and sipped his tea again. Olivia flipped to the business section of the French paper, blue eyes scanning it as Kyoya stood up again. 

“Our picture is here…” Olivia mumbled casually as Kyoya strolled around her room. He made a small ‘hm’, and Olivia kept an eye on him as he investigated her hair brush sitting on her white vanity. He moved on to a photograph, one of her and an old friend.

“You?” He asked, holding up the heavy silver framed photo. Olivia finished reading the line in the paper and set it down, looking over the back of the couch at it. She nodded, studying her happy expression in the photo as a 13 year old girl, holding the hand of a dark haired young girl about the same age.

“Your hair was darker then. Do you dye it?” Kyoya asked, eyes dashing to her roots. She shook her head. 

“No, it just lightened naturally over time.”

“Whose with you?” He asked. 

“Francine. An old friend. Maybe you will meet her.” Olivia said with a fond smile. Kyoya studied it a moment longer before setting it back down. “You’re nosy.”  
“Curious. Did you love her?” Kyoya asked. Olivia nodded. 

“I did.” She replied, her voice curt. 

“What happened?” He asked, approaching the couch again. 

“I moved. Our parents weren’t exactly ready for that sort of thing yet, anyways…” Olivia said, fond memories of laying in tall fields of grass in the French countryside with Francine floating into her memories. Kyoya sat down, and she looked over at him. He was staring pensively into the fireplace, setting his tea down, quiet as always. 

“Have you ever loved someone?” Olivia asked. She knew the question was personal, but her curiosity had overtaken her. She felt she knew the answer anyways.

“Yes,” Kyoya said with a real, gentle smile she had never seen. “Sometimes I think I still do.”

“Tamaki?” She asked quietly. Kyoya scoffed.

“Is it that obvious?” He asked. Olivia’s heart beat a bit faster; the idea of getting a real answer out of him excited her greatly.

“No, no. It’s…you’re gentler, around him. Different. Protective.” She said, trying to find the words to describe the interaction she’d seen between them. He gave a small “Hm”, but said nothing more on it, and she could feel the freshness of the wound there. They both grew quiet in the dimly lit room until Kyoya reached out to her, pulling her towards him across the small couch. 

“Come here.” He said in a low voice. Olivia obliged, finding herself in his lap a moment later, his hands on her thighs. 

“Do you want me to make you forget?” Olivia asked, whispering it against his neck. She kissed below his ear, and felt him tense up. He got one word out in a breathy tone.

“Please.”


End file.
